


Nick and Jamie

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, argument, new player, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: There's a new player on the Devils and he doesn’t know what’s going on between Jude and Zero and he’s like “!?? Dude you just called the boss by his name?? O.O ” Zero would sooo laugh at him. (Obviously Jude would still be the EVP) It’d be so cute and fun! Zero would kiss Jude in front of the new player and he’d be more like “o.o He’s dating the boss”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nick

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt floating around (on fyeahzude's twitter) and I tried. I like legit tried but I butchered it. Sometimes when you're writing it's almost like the story has already decided what it's going to be in your head and no matter what you do you can't change it. Everything else feels wrong and that's just the way it is. I feel bad that I couldn't do the prompt justice but I tried. [ •́ ‸ •̀ ] I wasn't going to post it but then I thought ok maybe at least one person will find it amusing lol. Again...i'm very sorry.

"Everybody, this is Nick. He'll be our new power forward," Pete introduced the new team member and the man waved happily with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello everyone. My name is Nicholas and I can't wait to be a member of the team. You guys are so impressive and it's truly an honor to be here." He was pushing 6' 8" but something about him screamed giant puppy. 

Jude walked into the arena and waltzed over to Pete, "The plans for next weeks away game are all set and I left the schedule on your desk. Fair warning, it's not pretty."

"I figured it wouldn't be. Oh this is the new member Nick. Today's his first day," Pete motioned to the tall man with light brown hair. “Nick this is our EVP Jude Kinkade.”

“Mr. Kinkade it’s a pleasure to meet you. Your family is so legendary in this sport I’m very happy to be apart of this team!” He smiled so much Jude thought his cheeks must be hurting.

“It’s nice to meet you too Nick. I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful asset and we’re happy to have you as a Devil.” He smiled up at the man when his cell phone vibrated in his hand. “I’ve got to take this, again welcome Nick and if you need anything just let me know. I’ll do whatever I can for you.” He turned to leave and met eyes with Zero who turned away coldly. Jude rolled his eyes and stormed off answering his phone with a stern tone.

“Alright everyone let’s practice!” Pete blew his whistle and clapped his hands as he told them which drills to run.

He went and retrieved the schedule Jude had prepared and made copies for all the team members. Once he came back he had them run and practice layups for another hour before giving them a rest and passing out the schedule.

Everyone groaned upon seeing the jam packed itinerary. “Man this is brutal,” one of them said under his breath. 

Nick was sitting right next to Zero and almost jumped out of his skin when Zero crumpled up the paper and tossed it across the court, “He did it like this because he’s an inconsiderate...jerk...face. He doesn’t think about anyone but himself.”

“Isn’t that what inconsiderate means?” Nick asked gently. 

“I’m sorry did you say something fresh meat?” Zero’s tone was fierce and sharp. Nick shook his head and tried to smile but Zero’s stern look made him wince and look away. “Jude is such a-” 

Nick bellowed out a loud awkwardly forced laugh to cover up Zero’s words. 

“Haahahaha Zero you’re such a riot,” he said as he watched Jude walk over and talk to Pete before quickly leaving once again.

“What the hell was that?” Zero asked completely confused as to why Nick started yelling.

“Mr. Kinkade came back. He was going to hear you and I didn’t want you to get in trouble.” Nick said sincerely. 

“Are you serious right now? Jude and I are fighting because last night he-”

“Zero.” Jude stood a few feet away interrupting his spiel. “Can I talk to you in my office when you get a chance?” He asked sheepishly.

“Jude you have some nerve-” Zero got up to walk over when Nick grabbed his arm and yelled, “He’ll be right there Mr. Kinkade he’s just explaining something to me real quick.” Nick said with a huge smile on his face. Jude smiled and turned to head back to his office.

Zero scowled, “Stop interfering.”

“But Mr. Kinkade seems so nice and he’s our boss. You're being very prickly right now and you should really be calling him Mr. Kinkade and not ‘Jude’,” he whispered ‘Jude’ so no one would hear him. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Zero said blankly and stormed off to see the EVP. Everyone was trying to mind their own business but it became clear that Nick was definitely misunderstanding the situation. 

 

About 20 minutes passed and Zero came scurrying back in with a huge smile on his face that he managed to keep even through all the remaining drills.

“I’m glad you’re in a better mood. See? A little politeness and a positive attitude can go a long way.” Nick smiled brightly and elbowed Zero playfully. 

"More like a quick fuc-" Zero stopped when they heard some guys continuing to complain about the schedule. 

“It’s because Kinkade doesn’t do anything but sit in that office on his ass. He’s so damn lazy I’m sure he has no idea how demanding this is.” One of them said as Zero walked over and leaned towards them. 

“Say something bad about him again. I fucking dare you. Go ahead. No? Then shut the hell up. He’s doing his best and you don’t get to criticize when you don’t even know what he’s going through.” The other players rolled their eyes and walked off as Nick went and stood next to Zero. 

“I don’t understand you,” he said with a vibrant smile. “But i’m glad you defended him. He’s our EVP after all!”

Zero flashed him another ‘are you kidding me look’ and took a deep breath as he walked away.

 

In the locker room everyone was introducing themselves further to the new player. “So you’re married Nick?” One of them asked, gesturing to his shining wedding band.

Nick blushed and held his own hand against his chest. “Yeah. Newlyweds. Jamie is the love of my life,” he said shyly. 

“And what does your Jamie do?” Someone inquired.

“Chef. That real swanky Portuguese restaurant downtown.” Nick beamed with pride as he relayed the impressive workplace.

“I think Jude wanted to go there, but they’re booked solid.” Zero said nonchalantly as he finished dressing. 

Immediately Nick started plotting in his head. ‘Maybe if I can get them to have dinner together they’ll get along better,’ he thought to himself.

“Got it. I’ll see what I can do!” Nick said as he got up and rushed towards the door.

“About what?” Zero asked confusedly. Jude walked in just as Nick was passing by. 

“Hey Jude,” Zero said wearing a sexy smile.

Nick stopped and turned around standing behind the EVP, he shook his head 'no' and flashed an angry scolding look at Zero over Jude’s shoulder. Zero grimaced and shook his head, “Sorry, Mr. Kinkade.” Nick smiled brightly and gave a thumbs up as he left the locker room.

“Mr. Kinkade?” Jude asked furrowing his brow in disgust. “It’s a long story.” Zero said as he gathered his things and grabbed Jude’s hand so they could leave.

 

“I did it! It wasn’t easy and Jamie was pretty annoyed but I got you a reservation for two, Friday at 8pm! And it’s only gonna cost me a week of dishes at home! I want you to take Mr. Kinkade and try to get along. From what i’ve seen you seem have the rockiest relationship with him out of everyone on the team. But I think you’re a pretty good guy and I don’t want you to eventually be in trouble with him so it won’t hurt to butter him up.” Nick handed a reservation slip to Zero who was sitting on the bench about to stretch before practice began.

Zero was impressed as he looked at the time slot, “Thanks Nick. Jude will really like this but -.”

“Every time you call him Jude my heart stops a bit. I don’t have the guts to be so forward with Mr. Kinkade like that,” Nick smiled and laughed a bit to himself.

“I was wondering something…you know Jude is m-” “I feel like I just heard my name like half a dozen times just now. What’s going on?” Jude interrupted as Zero got up from the bench and kissed him deeply.

“My boyfriend,” he said looking over at Nick who’s mouth opened wide with shock.

Jude blushed and looked away shyly, punching Zero’s arm playfully, “Stop it.”

Nick didn’t speak or move an inch. His eyes were wide and his mouth still open.

A few members walked in and saw the look on his face, “Did he finally figure it out?” They asked as Zero nodded and patted Nick’s shoulder.

The rest of the day Nick was stuck in his own thoughts. He played and practiced perfectly but his demeanor was noticeably different.

By the end on the day Zero’d had enough, “Does it bother you that much?” He asked rudely.

Nick snapped out of it and shook his head ‘no’ with zeal. “I just can’t believe I didn’t see it.” He said with a weird sparkle in his eye. “Jamie is going to be so thrilled.”

“Why would your wife care that your team mate has a boyfriend?” Zero asked as he finished getting ready to leave.

“Jamie’s not my wife he’s my husband silly!” Nick blushed brightly and smiled vibrantly as everyone in the locker room stopped what they were doing and looked at him with the same face he was wearing earlier.

“We can go on double dates and have picnics and go to the aquarium. OH! Have you ever ridden a tandem bicycle before??” Nick asked ecstatically as Zero shook his head afraid of the conversation. 

“Oh you’ll love it! When spring comes in a few weeks all the flowers will start blooming and we can all make a day out of it. I’m gonna go call him and tell him the good news.” Nick grabbed his bag and ran outside.

“What just happened?” Zero asked out loud.

“I think you just got yourself a friend,” his team mate answered and pat his shoulder.


	2. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie stops by for lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to write this lol I was just having fun in the comments of the first part and it ended up being enough for a whole piece so I cleaned it up and added a bit so I could post it. Some people wanted an extra for this and I know they might not look there so I figured I'd put it up. It's just fluff but I hope some of you enjoy it. ♡

Pete stopped practice for lunch and suddenly a loud clapping could be heard from the seats in the stand. Everyone looked over and Nick lit up brighter than ever before as a smile took over his entire face.

Jamie made his way down to the court wearing a shy bashful smile and Nick leaned down to kiss his husband, “I’m sorry, I must smell,” Nick said worried he would dirty his beloved.

“It’s ok. It’s proof my husband was been working hard,” he said as he took the towel from Nick’s hand and dabbed sweat from his shoulders and arms. Jamie was a beautiful man with deep black-brown eyes, a gentle complexion and strong cheekbones. His long shiny inky black hair was pulled into a small ponytail as a few pieces lingered around his face and gently laid on his shoulders. Jamie glowed with a pure gentle aura that gave others the feeling of wanting to protect him even though he was a full grown man. He was about a foot shorter than Nick and struggled on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“I brought you lunch. The restaurant finally got a new sous chef so I don’t have to prep much anymore. Is it ok?” Jamie looked up and held the insulated bag by his side.

“Of course it is!! I’m so happy I get to see you. It’s such a pleasant surprise. Now I feel reenergized and I’m sure I can work even harder the rest of the day.” Nick looked invigorated and determined as Jamie blushed slightly.

“And I can introduce you to some of my new friends!” Nick turned around to see who was still on the court as Zero tried to pass by.

“Exactly who I was looking for! How lucky. This is Zero! He's the one I was telling you about! He may seem all prickly like a porcupine but he's actually soft like a little duckling." Nick motioned to Zero as he beamed brightly at Jamie.

"I'M NOT A DUCKLING." Zero said completely unamused with a particularly harsh bite to his tone.  
Jamie tried to hide his laugh and rested his hand on his husband's chest as he went to his tiptoes to whisper, "His hair is even golden yellow like their feathers," and smiled up at Nick.

There was a particular atmosphere about Nick and Jamie when they were together. As if they were destined lovers no one could ever come close to. They gave a feeling of being lost in their own world where only the other existed. It made them almost impossible to approach, for fear of invading that space where no one else belonged, and love itself thickened the air.

Nick placed his hand on Jamie's that was still resting on his chest and held it gently. Zero was uncomfortable, like he were witnessing a private moment he had no business in, "I'm gonna go grab a quick lunch."

He tried to turn away when Jamie suddenly stopped him, "I brought extras just in case. Please have lunch with us. Nick talks about you all the time.”

Nick's face lit up, "Yeah! Have lunch with us.”

"No. I really shouldn't. I don't want to intrude. I mean, it's like a date right?" Zero was confused as to why they would want him around.

Jamie looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you I just wanted to meet some of Nicholas's friends."

There was the smallest trace of sadness to his words and Nick looked sternly at Zero, "Please have lunch with us. We'd love to have your company.”

Zero opened his mouth to protest, "I...I......." He looked at Jamie and the home cooked meal he had brought for his love and then back at Nick,"....maybe I can find Jude," he reluctantly yielded. "Give me a minute," and sighed as he ran off to find his boyfriend.

Jamie clapped his hands cheerfully and jumped up and down slightly, "Yay! I'm so glad! He seems very kind." He smiled lovingly at Nick who returned the heart melting gaze, "He really is.”

 

"Nick's husband is here and wants to have lunch. They invited us both," Zero leaned against Jude's desk waiting for an answer.

"Right now?" He asked as he filed a few documents to clear off his desk.

Zero looked down and tapped a knuckle on the glossy cherry stained wood, "They're waiting downstairs. I don't understand why they want us there but yeah."

"They're probably just being polite." Jude finished up what he was doing and stood as he reevaluated to make sure he wasn't missing something important before leaving.

"I don't get him," Zero stared at Jude who now smiled a bit as a breathy laugh escaped his nose, "He's just a nice guy. But, I guess if he makes you uncomfortable I can make something up and we can have lunch just the two of us if you want.”

"But.......," Zero almost whispered, "They'll be disappointed if we don't show.”

"Oh my god." Jude broke into a huge smile as he took a few steps towards Zero, "You like him. You actually like him. That giant puppy.”

Zero looked offended, "NO. No...I don't. I mean...he's just so…."

"Nice! He is incredibly nice." Jude finished his sentence and pulled his boyfriend in closer by his jersey to give a quick peck on the lips.

Zero turned away slightly, "Aside from you I've never met anyone like that.”

Jude shook his head in wonder, "First of all, nice people aren't some rare life form. They're out there just...not HERE really. And second, It's ok to like him...as long as you don't like him more than me." Jude flashed a playful glare at the end.

Zero sighed slightly, "Ok we both know that's impossible and you wanna go to lunch or not?”

"Yes! Without a doubt yes. I have to get to know your best friend better!" Jude chimed as he pulled on his suit coat once again.

"He is not!" Zero rolled his eyes as the thought of having a friend at all almost made him smile.

 

Jude and Zero watched in amazement as Jamie fed Nick a piece of sushi. They were smiling so vibrantly at each other Jude felt like he and Zero were somehow intruding on their time alone together.

Jude ate the stir fry in front of him and closed his eyes as the flavor gave him goosebumps, “Jamie this is truly amazing.”

“You’re too kind Jude! I’m sure a successful man like yourself has eaten at some amazing places so for you to say that about my food is just the nicest compliment.” Jamie beamed with happiness at Jude making his heart flutter ever so lightly.

Zero looked over and scowled slightly as he elbowed Jude’s side forcefully.

Jude winced and met eyes with Zero who flashed a ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?’ kind of look, which Jude just shook off. Nick and Jamie were back to their own little world happily gazing at one another while they ate. Nick fed Jamie a bite of a small spring roll and they both smiled so warmly Jude and Zero could almost picture hearts and flowers all around them.

“Zero, you’re not eating much.” Nick said gesturing to his plate.

“Do you want me to feed you too?” Jude said lightly as a joke.

Nick smiled and passed the container of sushi to Jude, “Please go ahead. Don’t mind us.”

Jude wasn’t able to hide the almost shocked look on his face as of he were caught in a lie, “I uhh…” He hesitated but then used his chopsticks to remove a piece and looked at Zero who shook his head slightly.

“Go ahead! Sharing food with your lover is a truly special experience. Go on we won’t look see.” Jamie looked away but Zero could see his eyes trying to see from his peripheral vision, “Oh you caught me.” Jamie said and let out a small gentle laugh.

He pushed some hair out of his face behind his ear and looked up, “…..Is it because…you don’t like my food? I did’t even think about that. I’m so sorry. You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.”

Zero panicked at Jamie’s hurt tone and saddened eyes, “NO. No the food is amazing see!” He turned to Jude and opened his mouth as Jude flashed a ‘You’ve got to be kidding me look’ and shoved the sushi in his mouth roughly. 

Jamie lit up and smiled brightly as he turned his attention back to Nick and they held hands under the table while they finished eating.

 

Nick was seeing Jamie out when Jude and Zero happened upon them in the hallway. 

Jamie stood on tiptoes as Nick bent down slightly and they shared a loving kiss. They pulled away and Nick waved furiously as Jamie left. He passed them on his way back to the court and in a hazy dreamy tone said, “I just love him so much.”

Zero turned to watch him and let out a cynical chuckle, “We definitely won’t be like that when we get married.”

Jude’s eyes opened wide in disbelief of what he had just heard and Zero continued to look forward refusing to make eye contact as he realized what he had said. 

“I’m sorry when we what?” Jude smirked as he stared Zero down and leaned towards him.

“Nothing.” Zero tried to shrug him off and head back to practice.

“No you said something very interesting just now…when we what?? We won’t be like them when we what???” Jude’s face was vibrant with a huge captivating smile.

“Leave me alone. Don’t you have work to do??” Zero tried to jog away as Jude followed him.

“But I feel like I just heard something really important just now. Say it again.” Jude was relentless until Zero stopped in his tracks and turned around. He grabbed him and pushed him against the wall kissing him deeply, “WHEN WE GET MARRIED WE WON’T BE ALL LOVEY DOVEY LIKE THAT.”

Zero let go and headed back as Jude tried to keep his smile under control. His heart thumped wildly in his chest and the gentlest blush flushed his cheeks as he turned to head back to his office, “Yeah right. I’m sure we’ll be plenty like that.”


End file.
